


Commit To The Feeling

by cherries_n_rocknroll



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Whispering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_n_rocknroll/pseuds/cherries_n_rocknroll
Summary: Whispers can be very sexy, what else can be?This story was originally posted on my tumblr account.





	Commit To The Feeling

 

Ben guessed it was around nine in the morning, judging by the light creeping through the curtains. The sunlight creating soft streaks on the wall, forming a pattern of lines.

The air was still thick with the warmth from the day before. It had been one of those hot nights where it seems absolutely impossible to cool down. Making your skin feel sticky like it had been coated in a layer of honey.

“Hmm…” Ben hummed against the back of your head. “You awake honey?”

The words dripped from his puffy lips like sweet syrup. The vibrations of his deep voice sending an odd kind of shiver through your spine.

He swept your hair over your shoulder so he could kiss your neck. Softly, he sucked at the skin and kept humming against it, slowly waking you.

“Hmmmm, babe?” he murmured, burying his face into the back of your neck now.

Ben’s actions made you squirm a little. Surprised by the foreign feeling rushing down your spine.

The best way to describe it was like there were little sparkles moving through you. Or maybe  _tingles_? Yes, that was the right word to describe it. Tingles.

It felt weird but not unpleasant. And you drew in a sharp breath of air as Ben continued the attack of your neck. Now kissing the skin, making sloppy kiss noises.

“Hey,” you said, barely realizing what was happening, lying on your side, still drunk with sleep. “this is nice.”

“Good morning,” he whispered back in your ear.

"Sleep well?”

“Hmhmm. Sorta.”

“Good. You…want…me-“ he whispered between gentle kisses ”-to…keep…doin’….this?“

You drew in a sharp breath of air and let out a choked gasp. And Ben softly chuckled at your reaction. Sending another wave of those sweet sparkles through your body. Making you gasp again.

You completely relaxed, totally committing to the feeling as Ben continued.

"Oh, my…” you silently moaned, gasping for air. “Wha’s happenin’?”

“Just trying somethin’.” he said.

“It’s nice, kinda weird, but please don’t stop. Keep whispering like that.” you pleaded.

“Hmm, you wanna know what I would like to do to you now, sweetheart?”

“What?” you breathed, feeling high from the sensation that Ben’s voice caused.

“You’re so beautiful, I would love to just run my fingers-” he inhaled audibly, sending another chain of shivers through you. And you couldn’t help but bite your lip. “-all over your beautiful body. Exploring every part — kissing every inch and leaving tiny red marks behind. I want to pepper your neck in kisses-” he said pressing his plump lips onto the skin. “-and moan in your ear. Just…like- ahhhh….this.”

“Jesus Ben, oh my…f- _uck,_ “ you moaned, overtaken by the oddly intense feeling rushing through your body.

"And-” he continued. “I would like to move down to kiss your ankles and almost instantly begin my way back up again,” he whispered, lazily dragging his fingers over your side, under the covers. “-till I’m kissing your inner thighs. And I will go so slow, moving closer and closer to the place I know you want me badly. So slow that you will be begging me to just touch you properly.” he said, almost growling the last part.

You drew in a sharp breath of air, picturing all of this in your head. Very. Clearly. And you couldn’t resist the urge to let a hand glide down.

“But I will- Hey! No…touching,” he warned and he wrapped his hand around your wrist.

“But-”

“Shhhhh” He shushed in your ear. Such simple and innocent moves shouldn’t do this to you, shouldn’t be making you this needy.

“But I will just keep sucking and kissing your thighs and lower belly. So close to the spot-” he continued. “-but not close enough. I’ll keep touching you so close to your pretty little pussy, till you’re squirming underneath me. Begging for me to touch you.” Ben half whispered and you gasped. Loudly. Mouth falling open.

“You like that huh? Should I continue?” he smiled. “I didn’t expect that this…would do…such things to you babe. So turned on already, aren’t you?” he whispered, peppering the shell of your ear in butterfly kisses.

“Yes, pleeze donstop.” you murmured.

“Sorry, can’t understand you, babe.”

You tried to move his hand down to where you wanted him, but it was no use. “Oh, you really are needy, hmmm? Desperate for my touch? And it’s only morning.“ He mumbled into your neck.

"Please Ben,” you begged.

“Just relax and listen to my voice, princes.”

He neglected your comment completely and continued is extremely pleasant but simultaneously tortuous whispering. “Only when you can’t take it anymore I will lick a stripe up your probably already dripping cunt.”

“Ben!”

“I know you like it.”

“Vulgar!” you sleepily blurted out.

“Fine! I’ll lick your- whatever you wanna call it. You’re killing the mood here.”

“Am I?”

Ben was still lying behind you and you pushed your ass back a little, making Ben groan. “Well someone’s finally fully awake, you wanna be cheeky?” he said. Feeling your naked ass press into his cock.

“F- _uck_ …” he softly cursed. And he pressed his body tighter against yours. Skin pressing against skin, enjoying the pleasant warmth of your body.

“Continue,” you said.

“Well, I would love to see you begging, kinda like this. Shivering, squirming, just due to my voice. You like my voice huh, babe?”

“Ben you already know I-” your mouth fell open on its own accord when Ben moaned in your ear again. Why did he have to have the sexiest voice? The deepest, hottest moans?  _Fuck_  those moans alone could make you come.  

You felt yourself growing wetter and you almost felt embarrassed for it. That he had such an effect on you by just innocently whispering and moaning these things into your ear. He shouldn’t have such an effect on you by just doing that.

“Want me to continue?” he said.

“Yes. No. Why not make your words into reality?” you said.

“Because this is way more fun, honey. Teasing you like this. So if you will excuse me I will- aahhhhh, babe.” he moaned.

“Ben, Ben…Ben…fucking hell just- please.” the tingles kept shooting through your side, it didn’t feel bad, at all, but you couldn’t help but feel riled up. Just by his words.

“It’s okay, just commit to the feeling.“ He repeated."And then I might-” he paused to take a breath, “-actually do what I’m saying,” he whispered.

“Ben, please…do” you breathed.

And then he did, you felt one of his rough hands snaking over your side and to your breast. And he gently squeezed, eliciting a gasp from you.

Since the night was so hot you were both naked, no need for undressing. And Ben’s hand moved down even further. Briefly resting on your lower stomach. You enjoyed the warmth of his palm radiating against your belly. It felt like a sweet and peaceful little moment before he trailed down even further.

“Hmmm, like this?” he murmured into your neck, causing those tingles to surface again. That combined with his fingers — which were now hovering just above your core — made you feel desperate with anticipation. “You want these fingers to make you feel good? Or do you…prefer…my mouth? Or…” he moved his mouth even closer to your ear and whispered. “my cock?”

You gasped audibly and bit your lip.  _Why did he have to do this?_  You hated it. You loved it.

“Be-h-en,” your voice hitched, choking on the letters as he dipped a finger into your folds. And you turned a bit, giving his hand more space.

"Fuck you’re so wet already, babe. Did I do this? Hmm?” he hummed.

“Yes,”

“How ‘this feel?” he asked, gliding his fingers through your core.

“Good…” you gasped.

He did is so slowly and gently. Too gently actually. Avoiding your clit altogether.

“Ben please,”

“You’re so beautiful like this, honey. Riled up, gasping, moaning softly, whimpering underneath my touch. And just…a little bit sweaty.”

“Ben please,” you whined, but he neglected your plead.

“Looking so fucked out already-” he whispered in your ear. “-and I’ve barely touched you.”

He gave you a kiss under your ear and simultaneously started to circle a finger over your clit. Which, combined with his whispers, made you squirm again.

“Jesus, Ben, please don’t stop.”

“Shhhh,” he shushed. “You know I had this other idea,” he said and his movements stopped for a second. "You wanna know what?”

“Hmhmm.” you nodded.

“Well, I was thinking of your secret kinkiness-”

“Ben!” you playfully pushed an elbow into his torso.

“Auch! Now you’re killing the mood again,” he said. “Come on don’t be shy on me now. It’s just me. It’s okay. But what I thought was that maybe since we’re both free today…I could bring this idea to life.” he whispered as he lazily made some movements over your clit again before drawing his hand back. Making you whine at the sudden loss of friction, though it wasn’t much.

“I’m gonna get something. Stay still!” he said excitedly before hopping out from under the covers.

You heard some fumbling coming from another room before he re-entered.

“Keep your eyes closed and lay on your back for me.”

_Okay, well this was interesting._

You felt the mattress dip near you, guessing Ben was on the bed now.

He came to straddle you, moving the covers down to your thighs. “Keep…your eyes…closed,” he whispered, switching from one ear to the other.

You smiled and bit your lip, excited, not having a  single clue what was going to happen.

“You trust me?”

“Yes,”

“Good.”

You heard some fumbling and a clicking sound. Seconds later you felt cold liquid hitting your chest, moving to your lower abdomen.

The warmth of your body quickly seemed to make it run faster. And then, Ben pressed his mouth to the spots the liquid had fallen. He started at your midriff, licking and sucking. Creating sloppy noises with his mouth in the process of it

“Ben what ar-” you said.

_What the hell was this?_

“Shhh, just relax. And keep your eyes closed.” Ben interrupted and he moved down a bit, straddling your legs now.

He surprised you by another ribbon of the seemingly tasty liquid and it hit your hip this time. And he immediately started to lick it off again.

You felt so aroused by his mouth on your body that you couldn’t resist trying to push him further down. Desperately wanting some relief, but he didn’t let you.

“Tututututu, not yet. Be patient for me, princess.” He said before he came all the way up for a moment to give you a kiss.

“Honey!” you muttered into his mouth and it made him chuckle a little.

“Yep, honey for my honey.”

It was a such a sweet kiss, in the broadest sense of the word. Both melting into it, and the supposedly brief moment quickly turned into a heavy makeout session.

You could stay like this for hours, his puffy lips on yours, his hand stroking your waist.

You remembered the time you had just gotten together, you and Ben could sit on the couch and make out for  _hours_  on end. Totally forgetting about the outside world. It was the best thing in the world and you didn’t know how you could ever live without it.

Ben slowly pulled away, pushing himself up with the one hand he had placed next to your head. For a moment he stared at you intensely, lust filling his eyes, breath heavy. And you stared back at him in silence.

His lips looked even puffier than before, now red and swollen from the kiss.

“You’re so beautiful y/n.” he breathed in awe. “Seriously, you’re amazing and  _not_   _just_  your looks.”

Then he grabbed the bottle of honey again and you watched a drizzle of the liquid pour out of it. Once again creating a line from your sternum to your belly. And he briefly snaked a hand down to play with your nipples, making you squirm.

"Hmn, sensitive aren’t we.” he chuckled. “perfect fucking tits. So sensitive.”

He pressed his lips onto the spot under your ear and whispered. “ _You_ …are…bloody…perfect,” and then he started moving down to your abdomen. Leaving lingering kissing on your body. Gently licking the sticky mixture of off you.

“I love your skin…just the way it is.” he murmured against your belly. “Even if you hate it sometimes. I know it’s so cliche, but I love all your so-called imperfections because-” he said straddling your legs again, briefly resting his chin onto your belly as he looked up to you. “-they make you-you. And  _I love you.”_

_Could this guy be even more perfect?!_

When he was finished with his sweet words he grabbed the little bottle again and drizzled honey onto the entire length of your leg. And you immediately felt it drip down.

He started licking along your leg, from your calves all the way up to your inner thigh. And gasp left your mouth.

You had closed your eyes. Committing to the sensation of Ben’s tongue exploring your body.

A second later you heard the cap open again and “Ben, what are you do- Oh shit.” you gulped. The cold liquid hitting your core. 

He was feeling bold apparently.

“Ben, you sure this is sa-”

“Yes,” he murmured from between your legs. Mouth inches away from your core.

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say.”

“It’s antiseptic,” he muttered. “and  _you_  are ruining the mood, again.”

You felt the liquid running down now and you could easily guess what came next. His mouth and then…? Well…you.

You couldn’t help looking down and the view was pure art.

A blonde with messy hair between your legs eating honey out of your pussy? That was definitely a thing on its own.

“Could you spread a little wider for me, babe?” he asked. And you happily obeyed.

Your hands trailing down to find stability in his hair. Gently tugging on the blonde’s locks.

“So…fucking…tasty,” he muttered into your cunt. “So sweet,” he said, licking up the honey that was now mixed in with your arousal.

He looked up for a second to check your reaction to all of this, and his chin was glistening.

“That feel good, princess?”

“Hell yeah,” you said, a little out of breath.

And that was all he needed. He got back to eating you out and he vigorously started flicking his tongue over your clit. Moaning against your wetness, adding to the sensation.

His moans were nice to hear directly in your ear but this might be even better, you thought.

“F- _uck_ , Ben.” you moaned, chocking on the words. “Keep going.”

“Hmmm, ‘course.” he hummed against your core, electing another, now more silent moan from you.

He kept working you with his mouth. “Cum for me princes,” he kept muttering. Holding your thighs apart with his rough hands till you were shaking, reaching your plateau. And it was over all too soon.

“God, you have the pretties moans y/n. 'Could listen to them all day long.” He said.

Ben wiped off his face on the sheets before he placed a soft kiss on your lower belly and briefly rested his chin on your abdomen again. And then he moved back up to kiss you.

“So, how was that?” he asked, now lying beside you.

“Good. Odd, but good.” You said in a soft voice, still feeling a little bit high. And then you turned to whisper in Ben’s ear. “Now give me that bottle.”

You jumped on Ben and snatched the bottle of the mattress. Excited to do the same to him. “May I lick honey off of you sir?” you said, a little gigglish, raising one eyebrow.

“You don’t need any recovery time do you?“ he laughed, rubbing his thumbs over your hips. "But yes, you may do so my princess.”

“Okay, just let me drizzle some on your  _bloody_   _perfect_  body,” you said.

“My body’s not per-”

“Oh shut up Ben! You look like a Greek god!” You said. “Do you have eyes?”

And before he could react you started to place kisses along his jaw, something that always seemed to do things to him. And as a reaction, a soft gasp tumbled from his lips.

"Just…commit…to the feeling, sweetheart,” you whispered against his neck, copying him. “Let me make you feel good.”  

You drizzled a stripe of the golden liquid on Ben’s torso and in your mouth and brought your lips to his. Letting him taste the sweetness and he hummed into the kiss, enjoying the sweetness.

You pulled away and placed your lips on his chest now, sucking at the skin, collecting the liquid.

You felt his muscles contract and relax underneath you as you got lower. And you said “I want to…make…you-” Trailing further down, getting dangerously close to Ben’s throbbing cock. And you looked up at him with innocent eyes.

It felt like forever till finished your sentence. The anticipation in Ben almost getting too much for him. “-feel good.” You said. And he jumped a little at the suddenness of the words.

“You want that? Honey?” You asked and Ben just mouthed a quiet yes. “Should I return the favor then?”

He whimpered as you placed a kiss on his hip bone. “You know you don’t have to?” he said.

“Yes, but I want to make you feel good too.”

“Well do as you plea- ease then. F- _uck_.” He choked on the letters as he suddenly felt the slightly cold liquid running down his length.

_Damn this was dirty._

First, you wrapped your lips just around the tip of his cock. And you gently swirled your tongue over it.

“Oh, getting right into it aren’t you?” He managed to say before the feeling of pleasure took over, spreading like wildfire.

“God you’re-  _fuck_ … good at that,” he said, laughing a little.

You hummed in agreement as you slowly released him with a plop. And you started moving your head down to lick a stripe from the base to his tip. Following the trial of honey, collecting the mixture of the sweet liquid and his pre-cum on your tongue.

Then you took all of him into your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down in a cadence.

Ben’s breath got heavier and faster in seconds, the pleasure building way to fast. And he wove his fingers into your hair for some stability and to slow down your movements.

In slight confusion you looked up at him, a 'what’s wrong?’ expression on your face.

“Wait! 'Don’t wanna- Oh fuck,” he groaned.

Ben pushed himself up on his elbows, and he finished his sentence “-Don’t want to cum in your mouth, princess.” Which made you pause your movements. Leaving Ben on the edge by his own request.

“You want me to grab a condom then?” You asked, but he was faster than you. Reaching out his arm to grab one from your nightstand drawer.  

He groaned a little as he rolled the rubber onto his length.

“C’mere.” Ben muttered as he tried to pull your hips forward, and you happily complied. You pushed yourself forward to sit on his hips and you gently grinded yours into his, making him curse softly.

You enjoyed teasing each other like this, building the anticipation till it was almost unbearable. And so you did now.

Your hips kept grinding into his, slowly and steadily — careful though not to break the condom. Till Ben was a whimpering mess underneath you. And you decided it was time to give him what he so desperately craved.

Sliding down onto his length, you felt so full all of a sudden. And Ben? Ben let out a choked moan of relief.

“Y/n, please, move.” He begged.

You let your hands glide over his — now a little bit sticky — chest and started moving. Letting your head fall back and closing your eyes in pleasure.

“Hmmm 'feel so full,” you moaned, feeling all the sensations rushing through you. And Ben was absolutely mesmerized by his cock sliding in and out of you. His eyes dreamy as he stared down.

It was not the first time you had sex like this, by any means, but it got him. Every single time.

“Fuck you look so good. Not gonna last long with this kind of view,” he laughed, a little out of breath.

You slowly kept bouncing up and down till you were both a whimpering mess.

Ben came first with a series of low moans slipping from his swollen lips and you weren’t far behind. One press of Ben’s thumb against your clit was enough to send you over the edge with a soft drawn out moan sounding from your lips.

You fell forward onto Ben’s chest, breathing deep.

“Shit, that was good.” You whispered

“Yeah, you could say that, but it’s always good with you,” Ben said, dragging a hand through his hair. “Pfff, maybe we should be a little kinky more often. Make some interesting memories.”

Your face turned a darker shade of pink at his remark. A soft giggle sounding from your lips.

“Yeah, well I don’t think I’ll ever be able to put honey in my tea again without blushing a little bit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts, so don't be scared to leave a comment if you enjoyed this (or hated this).
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr @QUEEN-PUPPYCOPHINE


End file.
